Stages
Stages have appeared as locations in multiple Epic Rap Battles of History episodes. Information on the location Stages are used by singers, magicians, or other performers to stand on while performing for the audience. Almost any location can be a stage, but the formal definition involves the platform and adjacent rooms that are viewable by the audience. A stage can also be a dedicated location for one or more background aspects of a larger production (e.g, sound stage). Appearance in the rap battles 'Season 1:' *Justin Bieber vs Beethoven: Justin Bieber raps against Ludwig van Beethoven in the bright lights of a modern stage. 'Season 2:' *Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley: Young Elvis Presley raps against Michael Jackson on a real stage filmed in black and white. When young Elvis turns into older Elvis, the stage is replaced by a spinning background of bright spotlights, similar to Justin Bieber's. This second stage is modeled after those used in Elvis' later concerts. *Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe: Marilyn Monroe raps against Cleopatra on a bare stage with curtains. *Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates: Steve Jobs is briefly seen on the Macworld Expo stage, during his heated final exchange with Bill Gates, who was on the screen behind him. *Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury: Freddie Mercury raps against Frank Sinatra on a stage with lights and smoke in the background, as well as Mercury's piano. *Mozart vs Skrillex: Skrillex raps against Mozart on a contemporary techno stage. As in most modern concerts, the video panels behind Skrillex change as he raps. 'Season 3:' *Hitler vs Vader 3: Boba Fett raps against Adolf Hitler on a stage similar to Justin Bieber's and older Elvis Presley's, with lights flashing to the beat. *Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc: Miley Cyrus raps against Joan of Arc on a stage, which is most likely based on the stage at the VMAs. *Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge: Kanye West raps against Ebenezer Scrooge on a modern rap concert stage, with sound waves moving to the beat, similar to Skrillex's stage. 'Season 4:' *Oprah vs Ellen: Ellen is briefly seen on stage at The Ellen DeGeneres Show, where Oprah appears on the televisions in her office in Chicago. *David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini: Both David Copperfield and Harry Houdini rap on a magician's stage. Houdini, in his first verse, raps on a stage with a red velvet curtain similar to those he would usually perform on when doing shows and Copperfield raps on a bright blue stage with lights akin to the Broward Center for the Performing Arts in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, in which he performed various flying illusions. 'Season 5': *James Bond vs Austin Powers: Austin Powers poses in a few scenes on his stage, referencing the transition from one scene to another in his movie. A two models and a bandmate also made cameo appearances here. Trivia *This is by far the most recurring background, having appeared twelve times to date. *This is the only type of location to appear in every season. *Boba Fett and Austin Powers are the only fictional characters to rap on a stage. *David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini is the first battle where both of the main rappers' locations are stages. Category:Location Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Justin Bieber vs Beethoven Category:Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Category:Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Category:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Category:Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Category:Mozart vs Skrillex Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Oprah vs Ellen Category:David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:DeStorm Power Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Nikki Jenkins Category:Alex Farnham Category:Bentley Green Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:Michelle Glavan Category:Lauren Flans Category:KassemG Category:Atul Singh Category:Kai and Naya Berman Category:Josie Ahlquist Category:Lauren Francesca